1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a detergent or a cleaning agent useful in removing slime adhered to inner wall of a drain pipe, as well as in preventing blockage of such drain pipe.
2. Description of Prior Art
Drainage or waste water flowing through a drain piping, such as kitchen waste piping in a high-rise or middle rise condominium or commercial building, includes a large quantity of fatty material. An adult usually waste approximately 2 grams (lard-equivalent value) of fatty material a day. Such fatty material possesses a high viscosity and is easily adhered to the inner wall of a piping since it is usually solidified at ordinary temperature. Growth of deposition of fats, proteins, hydrocarbons, and organic and inorganic impurities on such solid fatty material may reduce effective area of a piping, thus causing insufficient flow characteristics of a piping. It is noted that such a detergent has not been provided heretofore that may be daily used to prevent blockage of a piping when flown into a piping.
During cleaning operation of a drain piping, it very important to remove solid, fatty material from the inner wall of a piping in order to avoid subsequent blockage of a piping. Prior art detergent, consisting of hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid, or sodium hydroxide, however, was incapable of removing slime deposited in an area where detergent solution is not directly applied. It is also noted that hydrochloric acid or sulfuric acid is very dangerous during handling thereof, and they tend to cause water pollution problem when flown Into a sewerage or into a river, together with dissolved slime.